warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnowedLightning
Chat? Chat, Skye? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 22:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hey..about the charart, thanks anyways. I'll just re-do it, if that's okay. I'm sorry to cause you trouble, and I didn't mean to make extra work for you. I'm sorry. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 03:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Would I be allowed to? Can I make a songfic, or do you have to be a specific user or something to make one? Bumblestripeluva100 Question Hey Cloudskye, how do the hightlights and the shading. Thanks, Spottedfang 16:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, mentor, can you make me siggie? I want to make my siggie more... presentable. Thanks, Spottedfang I want my siggie to be ike yours. Only, I want the colors green and pink :) Spottedfang 17:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I've finally fineshed chapter 1 of Behind the shadows. I wanted to make it longer, but it was a good place to end. Feather 07:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No charger won't be on for 2 days. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The last one please ^^ Spottedfang 00:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) images i know you deleted my pics and even though i was using them for something i wasn't alowwed to did you like them? and do you know any other image sites? and again i apoligize for misusing the sight. forgive me oopsies i forgot my siggie ^^' any way i'm glad you forgive me and and all it would be a little overwelming to have a mod on my fluffy little tail all the time could you give me a tutorial on charats? thanks! SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 15:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Help Me. Now Please, help me out with my user page. It's fucked up to an extreme. The "Apprentices" "Friends" and "Contact Me" is all under a bigger format and I can't get it out. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. :D. But when I'm done, can you press the edit button and, like, move one of the sentences up? You'll see it transformers it into, like, a little circle heading when you move it and save it. It's annoying the shit outta me and I can't fix it. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Um, sure? ''Okay then. :P. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 21:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I WASN'T DONE YET. *sighs* Oh well. Thanks. You can remove the tags WHEN I TELL YOU. :P I was editing something. Um, I'm going to change the color because it's a pain with that stupid code. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 21:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Kels- knock yourself out with the tags. Thanks. :) The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 21:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, go see what I gave you on dA. ;) Feathermoon 03:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy why did u delete my the adventure it was a awsum story bout a lonely mother cat who died and its about nwarioiirs GO SKYE http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki_talk:World#Reservations.3F GO SKYE! I would curse but then ''they might see and block me from WW. BUT, if they do that, it would cause a rebellion in WW and users would take my side. :P o.O. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 06:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat, birthday girl? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Skye, my brother on chat would like to meet you. ;P Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry, my mom just screamed at us to get off so maybe tomorrow. :D Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Er no, get on chat with me 'cause the iPad isn't working but we still can. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) GET ON SKYE. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ''(blink blink) ''Did I spell weird? Or is it weird in general? xD Feathermoon 07:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oyus. >.< Feathermoon 07:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon